Can't Help Falling in Love
by ForeverInYourArms
Summary: This Christmas will be one that Logan and Camille will never forget. Oneshot. Featuring the song I Can't Help Falling in Love With You by Elvis Presley. LoganxCamille.


**So, I haven't posted in a long, long time, but this idea came to me while watching a movie in school and it's been stuck there ever since. I hope this makes up for me lack of stories being posted. I hope you all like. Oh, and as some of you have pointed out to me, yes in some of my stories, Logan's mother is dead and Jo's last name is different...yada-yada-yada. Well, all I can say is everything I've written is based off of what information the show gives us at a certain time, and when I wrote _Big Time Wedding Night _and _Big Time Loss_, I didn't know what Jo's last name was, and I didn't know if Logan's mother was alive or dead. So in this story, mentions of Kendall's father being deceased are made. Since there have been zero references to Mr. Knight on the show, one can only infer that he his no long living. If an episode comes out and Mr. Knight is mentioned as living or is on the episode, then this story will become AU, like the other stories technically now are.**

**Well, now that I'm done my rant, you may read :)**

**Oh, and I don't own Big Time Rush, or the song _I Can't Help Falling in Love With You _by Elvis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Help Falling in Love<strong>

"I'm going to kill Logan…" mumbled Camille as she shoved her hands deeper into her petticoat pockets and turning her face down as the cold wind of a Minnesota winter whipped around her cheeks. She had traveled with Logan to his hometown for the entire week of Christmas in order to get "more acquainted with him family" (in the words of Logan). Camille wasn't sure why he just decided to do this last moment – really a week after Thanksgiving – but Camille complied and was even pleasantly surprised when Logan paid for her plane ticket.

But it was now Christmas Eve and Camille was walking through town around the empty streets as snow gently fell onto the already covered roads and sidewalks. The only lighting came from the streetlight that lined the sidewalks, and lights were hung in the trees and over the streetlights, giving the town a romantic feel to it. It was close to midnight and Logan's family was all asleep back at his home, and Camille was too until she received a call from Logan, telling her to come to the gazebo in the park just off Redvine Drive. She was half asleep when she agreed to do so, but now after bracing the cold air, she was wide awake and slightly annoyed at what Logan had her doing.

Even though Minnesota was nothing like Connecticut, she found herself falling in love with the small town, and the people there as well. She was nervous to come to Logan's home to meet his family for the first time, and she had a hard time of hiding it during the taxi ride to Logan's house. She sat there, nervously playing with the ends of her curly brown hair while staring out the window. Logan smirked and took her shaky hand in his.

"Camille, relax."

"I'm…fine." said Camille, trying her absolute hardest to keep her voice even and calm.

"No, you're not."

"I'm just…really nervous."

Logan turned his head to the side with confusion, "Nervous of what? My family is going to _love _you. You have nothing to worry about." Logan glanced out his window and instantly recognized the street the taxi was turning down as his own.

"What if your parents hate me because of all the drama that's happened between us?" asked Camille.  
>"That was so long ago, Camille. My parent's don't hold grudges, I promise you that." The taxi came to a stop and Camille saw for the first time the home her boyfriend grew up in. It was an old fashioned Victorian home what reminded Camille of those fancy dollhouses you have to assemble piece by piece. The house was deep red and the roof – from what she could see from under the snow – was a robin's egg blue. The porch wrapped around the front of the house and there was a white picket fence around the property; in short, the Mitchell home looked like something out of movie. Even though the home was grand, it was homey, with candles – <em>real <em>candles, not the fake plastic ones – were lit in the windows and Camille could smell the food cooking from the inside of the house from the street where she was standing.

"You coming in?" asked Logan with a smirk as he held his suitcase handle in one hand and Camille's in another. Camille looked over at him and smiled, taking her suitcase in her right hand and holding Logan's with her left. They began to walk up to the door, but were cut off by a big, buff guy who jumped out from the bushes lining the walkway and tackled Logan to the ground.

"Welcome home baby brother!" exclaimed the man in a deep, masculine voice. Camille knew right away that it was Logan's older brother – his only sibling – Roger. Roger was 30-years-old with the same hair as Logan, but was roughly 6 foot 3 and arm muscles the size of Camille's head. If you didn't know they were brothers, Roger and Logan looked like complete opposites. Roger turned around and after seeing Camille, picked her up in a bear-hug, lifting her off the ground.

"And welcome to Minnesota, Camille!" he laughed as he placed her down and took her bags from her.

"I'll show you two in. And Hortence –"

"Logan." retorted Logan quickly as he brushed the snow off of his clothes, reminding his brother of the legal name change he had. Roger laughed and looked back at his brother, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever _Logan_. Anyway, you're in for a treat because mom's been in the kitchen all day cooking a meal that can probably feed an entire third world country for you… And you're not the favorite." Camille noted that the last part of that was mumbled by Roger. As soon as the front door opened, Camille's sense of smell went into overload. Whatever Mrs. Mitchell was cooking – which smelled like some kind of roast beef – had an aroma that was heavenly. When you entered the front doors of the Mitchell home, the stairs were the first thing you saw. To your left was the living room doorway and down the hall was the doorway to the kitchen. Once the sound of the door closing was heard, Mr. Mitchell's head perked out from the living room doorway and Mrs. Mitchell's head perked out from the kitchen doorway.

"My baby's home!" exclaimed Mrs. Mitchell as she walked over to Logan, throwing her arms around her son. Camille stood there, feeling a bit awkward. But that didn't last for long because soon, Mrs. Mitchell was embracing Camille in the same hug. Camille looked over and saw Mr. Mitchell – who Logan looked freakishly similar to – walked over and gave his son a hug, then stood – in the same posture as Logan – and talked to him about the latest discovery in the science world. It was apparent to Camille right then that Logan inherited his father's personality, while Roger was his mother through and through.

"How was the flight?" asked Mrs. Mitchell, finally pulling away from Camille and standing next to her husband, who was much taller than her.

"Pretty good, we slept through most of it though. We've had a crazy week out in LA trying to get everything ready for us to come out here." explained Logan as placed his hands on Camille's shoulders, silently telling her that he was going to take off her jacket for her.

"That's right! How are your new apartments?" asked Mr. Mitchell.

"They're great. We got pretty lucky that we got the two right next door to each other." said Camille with a smile.

"Probably makes late night visitations a little easier, huh?" piped up Roger from the stairs, a devious grin on his face. Instantly, Camille's cheeks began to burn red with embarrassment. In a flash, Logan was chasing his brother up the stairs, their footsteps audible through the ceiling. Mrs. Mitchell looked at her husband and rolled her eyes with a light smile.

"Boys…They'll never change. Here, dear, come in. We can talk in the kitchen." said Mrs. Mitchell as she took Camille's hand and led her down the wide hall.

"Thank you for letting me come stay with you, Mrs. Mitchell."

Mrs. Mitchell stopped when Camille said this and with a genial smile said, "Please Camille, call me Joanna."

From that moment on, Camille felt like she belonged in that family – and that she had for a number of years. Roger assumed the roll of the typical older brother quiet well. He liked to bring up old stories from his and Logan's childhood, recall how he had to always defend Logan and the guys when they were younger until Kendall finally learned how to fight, and through in a few gloats about his career as the football star in high school and college. Camille was yanked out her day dream when she saw the entrance for the park in front of her. She looked around; feeling a little strange that she was going in there went there wasn't a soul there. She continued on away, her heart pounding with the fear that someone was going to jump out at her from any of the trees.

Her fears were put aside when she saw in front of her the gazebo that Logan wanted her go to, which was richly ornamented with light all along the ceiling, giving a dreamy look and feel. Logan was leaning up against the side of the gazebo, looking out the dark lake. Camille quickened her step and came up behind Logan, wrapping her arms around his torso and laying her head on his shoulder. Logan tensed up at first, but after getting a whiff of her vanilla perfume, he knew instantly who it was.

"You found your way." he said with a smile as he laid his head against the side of hers. She nodded and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"What caused you to bring me out here?" she asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder, looking out to the dark lake in front of them. Logan was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"You see that lake? That's where me and the guys learned how to play hockey. Mr. Knight taught all of us. He played in college and was almost in the NHL."

"Why didn't he?" asked Camille, her interest being sparked by this new revelation of Kendall's father, who passed long before the boys ever came to Hollywood.

"He met Mrs. Knight." smiled Logan as he turned around, now facing Camille with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"So he gave up playing in the NHL for a girl?"

"Mhm. People called him nuts. But he loved Mrs. Knight and he knew that if he wanted to marry her and be there for her like a good husband, playing hockey was out of the question, so he quit."

"That's…strangely romantic. Why are you telling me this, though?" asked Camille. She looked into Logan's eyes and saw a flash of panic run through them. He abruptly changed the subject, yet again.

"Camille, do you remember the first Palm Woods prom?"

"Of course I do, you won prom King." she said with a giggle as she played with the cartilage on Logan's ear. He smiled at her touch, since his 'sensitive ears' made little things like that feel equivalent to someone giving him a massage.

"But there's something else about that prom that still bothers me to this day." said Logan, bringing his hand up from her waist and placing a stray curl behind her ear.

"What's that?" asked Camille.

"I never got to dance with you." he said as-a-matter-of-factly. Camille stopped what she was doing and felt a guilty pang in her chest when she realized that Logan was right. He never got to dance with her.

"Oh Logie… I'm so sorry about that." Even though she was apologizing for the dance, Logan knew that she was also apologizing for the way she treated him after their break up.

"It's fine, Camille. Besides," Logan took her hand in his and walked her out to the center of the gazebo, "We've got the perfect moment to make up for it." the smile that came across Logan's mouth was one that made Camille's heart melt and race at the same time. Logan raised the hand that held Camille's up higher and kept his hand on her hip and began to dance around the gazebo, his head leaning against hers. Camille felt like her heart was to burst at any moment from the pure happiness she felt. Her heart began to swell even more when Logan began to sing softly into her ear:  
><em><br>Wise men say  
>Only fools rush in<br>But I can't help  
>Falling in love with you<em>

As Logan continued through the whole song, softly singing into her ear, Camille held on tighter to him, not wanting to let go of the moment.  
><em><br>Like a river flows  
>Surely to the sea<br>Darling so it goes  
>Some things are meant to be<em>

_Take my hand_  
><em>Take my whole life too<em>  
><em>For I can't help<em>  
><em>Falling in love with you<em>

Camille melted into Logan arms and couldn't imagine anywhere more warm and safe than in his protective arms. Even though that night was frigid, Camille felt nothing but warmth around her in that moment. '_This can't get any better'_ she thought in her mind, but little did she know, it would get so much better.

Logan pulled away from her and just stared into her eyes, wordless.

"Logan, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Camille, feeling herself squirm under Logan's gaze.

"You're beautiful, Camille." he said as he kept his eye contact with her and smiled at the adorable way a blush crept onto her pale cheeks that were already red from the cold. He took a deep breath, and as the fog of his breath went up into the air, he reached a shaky hand into his jacket pocket, holding the object in it tightly. Camille watched him do so, but didn't say anything do to anticipation. Logan looked at her again in the eyes and took another deep breath, then got down on one knee.

"Camille…I love you so much that I can't imagine living without you. And it's killing me to keep going on without being able to call you my wife," he pulled his hand out of his pocket and pulled out the dark velvet box, then opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring that glittered in the glow from the lights above. The ring was modest and nothing gaudy, but it was nonetheless beautiful, "So, Camille Roberts…Will you marry me?"

Camille's breath hitched in her throat as her hands covered her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. It took her a second to comprehend what was going on, but once it clicked she nodded her head, as a tearful grin came across her face. Logan let out a breath of relief, then got to his feet and wrapped Camille into a tight embrace, burying his face into her curly hair and choking back his own tears of happiness. He pulled back from her and slid the ring onto her finger, seeing that it was a perfect fit. Their eyes met and soon, their lips were attached in a passionate kiss. True, they had their share of kisses, but none were as passionate as the one they shared that Christmas Eve.

Needless to say, The Mitchell family got possibly the best Christmas present of all the next morning, when they took notice of the ring on Camille finger, and the smiles that were permanently plastered onto Logan and Camille's faces. It was a very merry Christmas for the Mitchell's (including the new soon-to-be-Mitchell) indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan and Camille need to get back together. Like, now. Ugh.<strong>

**-ForeverInYourArms**


End file.
